Prophecy
by midnightloon
Summary: IYCCS xover Before the birth of Sesshomaru a prophecy was foretold of two people who would one day come and fight together to end a war and bring peace to the land. It just so happens that Sesshomaru and Sakura are the keys of fulling this prophecy. onhol
1. Prologue

The soft scratching sound of a quill on parchment is heard in the dark room. A lone candle burns, shedding a small glimmer of light on the paper. It is well past midnight and all the other citizens of the town are fast asleep except for the lone occupant of the room. She is a seer. Depending on what you believe to be true she has been either blessed or cursed. The future is a wide open book for her to see and read. She is one of the few, one of the special and she is always alone. Even on a crowded street she is all alone. Her face is a mystery to herself and pain is something she is well acquainted with. Whether it be physical or emotional she has felt it all. Her age is unknown only that once long ago she was referred to as a crone. The years have been long and hard on her. The end is in her sight. She welcomes the peace she foretells with her passing. But first she knows that she must complete one last prediction of what's to come. One that will leave hope for all that are left behind. But one that can not easily be accomplished. With a smile on her withered face she holds the completed poem in her hand and draws her last breath as the flame flickers and dies out.

At noon that day a scream was heard throughout the village. The seer's servant had found her lady keeled over dead on her desk. With the paper clenched in her hand. After summoning all the residents, everyone soon realised that the paper was her last prophecy. It was her last thought of what would one day come to be. To them not all of it made sense but still each told their children the prophecy so that it would not be forgotten and in hopes that one day it would be answered and come true.

Unexpected

When all seems lost

And pain is high

Revenge is on many minds

So shall they appear

One of night

Other of day

Together they will

End the war in any month that they may

Many will lie

And pretend

Saying that it was them that I now send

But all shall know them

By what is in the night sky

The moon be blessed

When gold and silver collide

And time does not apply

He shall emerge with more power then the rest

Sky and earth shell send

A goddess to defend

Keeper of the light

Warrior of the good fight

As different as can be

These two are what we need

To bridge the gap

And spring the last trap

But all remember this

Both are two halves of a whole

When the moon falls in love with the stars

And the dog chases the blossom

If by chance it catches this flower

Their broken hearts will melt into one.

And peace will rain over all the lands.

Because love conquers all.

And no one remembers to expect

The unexpected.

Many years later a powerful sorcerer, named Duzie read this prophecy. It was added it to a magic book of prophecies that he had cast a peculiar spell on. He called the first book "Things to come". The second book was titled "How Things came to be". One told the of the predictions still not yet achieved and the other of the creatures who met the requirement of old propheciesand their stories. Because both were magic if at some point in time a prophecy found in the book Things to Come was fulfilled it would then be transferred into the book How Things came to be. Little did Duzie know that it would be those books that would fulfill this prophecy and bring two very powerful people together. A world renowned (thought to be) cold hearted killer and a young, powerful, attractive sorceress.

They would meet across time and space to satisfied the old fortune. Two books and a mix up in their titles brought them together. What kept them side by side was a mystery. And in the end who knows if they'll stay as a match or not. This is their story, and how their prophecy was answered.

What did you think? Please review this is my first story. Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I'll say this once and only once I don't own Inu yasha, Cardcaptor Sakura or Magic Knight Rayearth I'm not that good at thinking up new and original characters.

Chapter One

A far off clock chimes once and immediately stops only to echo the time for all those awake. High above on one of the skyscrapers a young woman sits in the shadows unseen. Silently asking questions to herself.

When does a girl turn into a women? When does the pain of betrayal crease? When will I find the one I'm meant for? How will I know him? And what trials will I have to overcome to be with him?

She stands and walks towards the edge. Stopping when the toes of her shoes touch the rim. Looking out over the city lights she whispers, "So many questions and I have no answers. Who can I ask, without fear of judgement when my trust has been broken by all who were once important to me. Once is forgivable twice is specious and thrice is a habit. If a payment is needed I have nothing left to give, except the shattered remains of my heart. And I am to scared to give that to anyone."

Giving a cry full of despair she closes her eyes then takes a final step over the edge, rapidly starting to fall. The descent so great that the chain around her neck and her chocolate hair streams behind as the wind whips by her body. Half way down a pair of emerald green eyes open showing no sign of fear. Only concentration as she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a tarot card letting go of it she calls out it's name.

"Fly"

Pure white wings appeared to sprout from her back. With a simply thought they started flapping carrying her upwards across the moon lite sky towards home.

It had taken a few years, four to be exact, to gain enough magic control to simply be able call her cards by name and have them answer. Her key still hangs around her neck but now it was more of a trade mark then anything. Only she alone can unseal the staff but it has not been done in over a year.

As she flies in the moonlight her shadow is reflected down below on the people in the streets.

Few noticed her flight, most that saw her mistook her for and angel descending to earth to help some unfortunate soul. One poor drunk thought it was him she was coming to get and swore never to touch a drop of liquor as long as he lived after the terrifying thought quickly sobered him up.

She notice none of these people her thoughts were only her own of that day not so long ago.

"Sakura, Wait up!" Yukito called out across the street before he started dodging traffic to reach my side.

I have to wonder if he ever realises what danger is around or if he simple doesn't care because he knew Yue would never let him get really hurt. Also how he doesn't even break a sweat he makes it look as if jumping around in traffic is normal for him. It wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't rush hour and he was crossing one of the busiest streets in town. With a bag of food in his arms. Man he loves to eat. After a minute and one to many close calls he finally made it to my side, with a huge grin on his face.

"Where you heading?" he asked as he pulled out a cold cut sub from the bag and started eating it as we walked.

At first glance Yukito looks like he suffers from the average boy next boy syndrome. Shoulder length gray hair a permanent grin on his face and a pair of matching brown innocent doe eyes. Only a few people alive know his secret. At times when people look into his eyes they flash purple not the sign of power but a signal that he is never alone. Inside him resides, Yue the judge, to most a cold hearted protector of the master of the cards. In actuality he is just loyal to those he calls friend and if anyone dares to harm any of them watch out.

"Li is sick at home with some sort of bug. So I thought who better to cheer him up then me, his girlfriend. I don't know if you realize this but he is one of the worst patients alive on the earth." I laugh remembering the last time he was sick with the flu and how he kept saying he was dying and noone could possible understand how he felt. Yukito just beamed back a smile to me and excepted what I said.

We walked together until the park came into sight then parted ways with a friendly see you later. After walking another block alone I stepped into the lobby of Li's apartment building. With the temperature perfect and tiled floors sparkling, I nodded to the desk clerk and entered the elevator. For four stories I listened to the soft elevator music in the background till I hit his floor.

The doors opened with a Whoosh. The floor was wood and the hall was surreal blue with navy trim. Not my idea of the best colour scheme but I didn't own the place so how could I complain. As I walked down the hall to apartment 4B I reached into my purse and felt around at the bottom for Lee's spare set of keys.

I inserted the key into the lock and turned, at the last minute remembering to quietly open the door and not to call out a greeting incase he was sleeping. In the entry way I took off my sneakers and shut the door. Where I was standing I could see that the bathroom door was open with the light turned out. I stepped onto the champagne carpet and strolled down the hall towards his bedroom stopping only to peek into the black and white kitchen as well as the mess of the family room.

I tip toed the last few steps towards the door and turned the handle. What I saw shocked me to my soul. There in his queen size bed was my boyfriend fast asleep with his arms around another woman. A naked woman. Not just any naked woman but this Sakura's should have been best friend Madison. I shook my head several times in hopes that the image in front of me would vanish and disappear but it stayed unfortunately. With this came the realisation that Lee was no more sick then I was. The hurt set in as I shut the door and tripped towards the family room. The only thing I saw was the multiple pictures of myself and Lee in various posses from the last several years.

"It hurts" Sakura whispered to herself. As the tears started to flow from her eyes down her cheeks.

With great effort I walked to the front door put on my shoes and left. Just before the door closed I uttered a command. "Shot, destroy every picture in this apartment that has me in it."

I entered the elevator and pushed the lobby button just as the a big bang was heard followed by the sound of a high-pitched yell coming from apartment 4B. As the doors closed on the hall my heart also closed as well so that I would never have to relive that kind of pain again. The pain of betrayal and loyalty lost.

"From this day on I must be strong. I must be more suspicious. Goodbye Lee bye Madison" I said to myself in a sad broken voice as the elevator music continued on as if nothing happened and all was right in the world.

That was the day that she lost her innocent outlook on life and realised that some people just can't help hurting the ones they once held in high regard. Lee and Madison both tried to explain but it was to late and nothing would change the facts. Not wanting to ever be hurt like that again she started training both her mind and body. She took up studying tactics for battle formations and mysteries novels to see if she could unravel the truth with what information given. With the help of the Sword card she mastered swordsmanship. Her sword now moved as an extension of her body, not as if she was a marionette with someone else controlling her every move. Not wanting to be relaying solely on her sword she summoned the Fight card to teach her battle stances and combination fighting technique. She was taught how to be on the defence one moment and on the offense the next. All so she would feel stronger and more in control.

She did get stronger or so she thought. During the day she was fine but at night the truth came out. How weak and insecure she really was. The tears and whimpers that she hid in her pillow were proof that she didn't want to admit the truth. She was no more in control now then she was a year ago.

It took her ten minutes by air to reach her two story yellow house. After landing on the lawn the wings disappear. Sakura summoned the jump card and jumped into her open second story window and crawled into her bed for a few hours sleep. Today was the beginning of a new day. Her father decided after all the training that she had put herself through that there was no point of sending her back to her old school. A place were everyone knew of her pain and would look upon her with pity. So it was decided that what she needed was a new atmosphere, a new place to start over and not have to worry about the knowing looks shot her way. Today was the day, the day when she proved she could walk on her own two feet and start over. She still felt fear though because she never had to be alone before.

As her eyelids shut she whispered out loud into the darkness. "God please help me I don't want to make the same mistakes again." Little did she know that this prayer would be answered in an unexpected way days later.

----

The early morning light streams in through the curtains. Shedding a gentle glow to the bedroom. Making it feel tranquil and homey. At first glance it seems like any female teen's room, plenty of stuffed animals and clothes thrown everywhere. With pictures of family plastered on the walls along with posters of favourite actors and bands. What makes these different from ordinary pictures is that some of pictures are of the impossible made possible. A tall handsome man with white wings, a young girl holding up a giant metal penguin, a huge tiger like cat with wings and armour just to name a few. None of the pictures were photo shopped contrary to popular belief.

As soon as the room is entered from the door the window is found directly across with a night stand to the left of it beside which is a double bed. To the right of the window is an old oak dresser, next toit is a oak desk. On the night stand an alarm clock is found the neon numbers switch from 6:59 to 7:00.

"Beep Beep Beep ..."

The shrilled sound filled the once quiet, pale yellow bedroom. A fist quickly struck the offending machine with to much force and instead of turning it off only made it louder. A pair of angered bleared green eyes peered out form under the blanket.

I have to wonder did anyone else ever wake up one morning and think what's the point of getting up. What's the point of the alarm clock going off and waking me up. Especially when the whole wide world is against me and fifteen more minutes of sleep wont end the entire human race. So why should I have to get up again. The answer is because my clock is broken and the noise could wake the dead if I don't pull the plug soon. That and shortly my annoying, know- it- all, older brother Tori would come barging in and demand to know what all the noise was about at seven am.

With great effort I crawled out from my cozie bed and fumbled around behind my night stand looking for the right cord to pull to turn off the eternal racket. Wouldn't you know it turned out to be the last one plugged into my power-bar. Or that I could have saved myself all the trouble of searching for the right cord if I had just turned the stupid bar off. Even after the silence I could sware I could still hear the damn beeping. In case you didn't notice I'm not really a morning person. My brain cells don't start working for a good thirty minutes after I wake up and shower.

Summoning a little energy I went stumbling towards the bathroom. Not noticing much of my surrounds. I just closed the door turned on the taps and jump right in before the water temperature is fully heated. Our bathroom has a theme under the sea with little Flounders, Sabastians and Ariels all over the place. Most people thought that I pick out the theme being the only girl in the house but in truth my brother always had a thing of Ariel and the bathroom was a temple to her and that movie the "Little Mermaid".

With the help of the beating water on my body and face I soon wake up enough to think rationally. Today was to be my first day of school at Cherry Blossom Jr. High. Out of all the high schools that were available for my father to choose from he chose this one thinking that it was a sign seeing as it has the same meaning as my name.

After twenty minutes I went to get ready. My new uniform arrived last Thursday it was a green and white sailor suit. How I wish that there was no dress code and jeans were aloud. I alway feel like people are looking at me when I wear skirts and shorts. But what can a girl do except accept fate. After putting on the uniform I had to check myself out in my full length mirror. After making sure that everything was lined up right and my hair hung perfect I scurried down stairs to meet my father and Tori.

"Ready for the big day." It was the first thing my father asked me as I sat eating my instant breakfast. While he packed for work.

"Don't fall on your face until at least the second day squirt." Why couldn't Tori just say have fun like most brothers is beyond me. So I just raise my elegant eyebrow to him and continue drinking my breakfast. Watching him eat his morning feed of pancakes.

After finishing I walked into the kitchen to clean my cup and answered my fathers question over my shoulder

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now and don't need anyone to hold me hand and walk me through the big bad school door." Unfortunately I wasn't looking were I was stepping and ended up walking onto my guardian beast, Kero, who was sleeping on the floor. Which fallowed by chaos.

I fell backwards and ended on my backside the mug flew out of my hand and shattered on the tiled floor. Kero woke up yelling that we're under attack and started shooting fireballs out of his mouth. Dad hit the ground and took cover behind the counter. Tori didn't judge right and ended up with the sleeve of his school uniform checking on fire. Who know how flammable school uniforms were. He started waving it about trying to put out the fire only to hit the bottle of syrup with to much force and have it end up on Kero's head and break open and spill everywhere. I always knew he had a hard head. But the sweet smell seemed to calm his nerves seeing that the fire stopped coming out of his mouth and his tongue was licking his face trying to clean it.

"Kero why were you sleeping on the kitchen floor in your true form?" if I sounded pissed it was because I was. I didn't have any magic that could help heal my sore bottom.

"Ummmm." he mumbled

"Speak up"

"Sakura can you question him later after you stop the fire"

"And my shirt" Leave it to dad and Tori to remind me that there were more important things going on right now then reprimanding my guardian beast and if I didn't act fast we wouldn't have a house to call home.

"Water, wet the fires flaming tongues" The water spirt appeared at my command and stopped ever little spark. " Return, restore everything ruined this morning to it's former glory." The uniform wove itself back together, the table looked as good as new and my mug was pieced back together.

"Happy now" I asked my father before turning my wreath on Kero.

"Now Kero once again ..."

"Sakura your going to be late if we don't leave right now"

With a huff and a puff I followed dad out to the family car leaving my parting words to echo.

"Don't think I'm going to forget this Kero."

----

It was a twenty minute drive to the school. Luckily I arrived early. As I stepped out of our family mini van and waved my father off I got my first look at my new school. A two story brick building with a garden out back and Sakura trees in the front yard next to the teachers parking lot. Off a little in the distance I can see a soccer field and baseball diamond. My new classmates were hanging around outside enjoying the morning air before class gossiping and comparing themselves to each other.

I can feel eyes on me even now. I hope that I don't stand out as much as I think I do. Something about being the new kid sends out that I'm new and lost vibe. Which leads to a flock of good Samaritans coming out of the wood works offering to help. Not that I can complain once I too was like that. I use to think my school was the best place to attend and I loved everything about it. I loved the flowers, the teachers, my friends, the walls, the smell, Blah Blah Blah. I haven't changed that much. I've changed just enough to realise that there is no such place as paradise anymore also that I enjoy being by myself now. I want to be a lone wolf away from any one group. I didn't want to be a jock, smoker, prep I just wanted to be myself. I'm not ready to make new friends that will have expectations about me. All I want is not to be stared at and whispered about. All I want is to be left alone to learn at my own pace and do it in piece and quite.

Peace and quite doesn't last long in junior high.

"Hi are you lost" A hand suddenly appeared to wave in front of my face. "My name is Umi. You must me new because I know everyone and I never met you before." She was so tall, she reminded me of a model with her long blue hair and posture.

How should I answer that. Be a smart alack or try to be kind. Angel or devil , angel or devil decisions, decisions. "Yes, today is my first day could you please explain to me how to find the principal's office please." Angel won. Manners first and I have to keep my thoughts to myself.

"I can do better then that, I'll show you myself."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the main entrance of the school. Talking none stop about herself and the history of the school.

Did I really need to know the year the school was built or the legends about the place or that her favourite colour is blue and that she's the captain of the school's fencing team.

Fortunately the office wasn't that far from the front door and I didn't need her to sit and wait with me even though she did offer. I didn't think that my nerves could handle it so she was gracefully declined.

The secretary waved to one of the chairs in front of the window that looked out into the hall ways in case some student was stupid enough to try something in front of the office. The first bell rang and the halls quickly emptied.

"Miss Avalon the principal will see you now"

I walked into the principal office and glanced around. Nothing much desk, chairs, pictures, window, filing cabinet, principal, awards, diplomas ...

"My name is Mrs. Coles"

"Please have a seat"

My eyes fell once again to the principal and took a good long look at her. Estimated age fifty, hair colour from a bottle, likes her occupation, listens to a lot of B. S. in the run of a day. I could tell all this from the wrinkles on her face, and taking those into consideration no one that age still has fire engine red hair. The pictures on her walls were of both family members and past students and she had a glint in her green eyes that said 'I've heard it all before so this that better be good.'

Before I even sat she started talking "I see that you did well at your last school."she continued on as she read my transfer papers "You had high marks, where active in school activities and were also part of school teams and clubs. But suddenly left to be home schooled. Would you mind if I asked why you left." Looking up at me when she was done reading.

I did the only thing that I could think of I looked her in the eye and said, "I had my reasons." I find it fun to watch people reactions her eyes widen a little and she nodded her head as if agreeing with me or saying that she understood.. It kind of ticked me off. For all she knew I went into a depression and threatened to kill myself if my father didn't get me out of my old school. Which I didn't do. Still she nodded her head.

"Here's your class schedule. Your books are over there against the wall and here is your locker number and combination. Hope you enjoy you time here and that I never have to see you in this office again. Have fun" Mrs. Coles said all this while getting up and going around the desk to usher me out of the office.

I barely had enough time to grab my books before she pushed me out the door.

"So it begins, now which way is my locker."

----

The final bell rang announcing that school was over for the day as I walked into more unknown territory. I just needed to find one decent book. One book that would give me enough information to help write my history paper. One book that I could say I used this as a reference and yes I got up off of my ass to find it and didn't copy my whole paper off of the Internet.

My history teacher Mr. Sum decided that it would be fun to come up with a new way to torture his students. I guess giving pop quizzes were getting old or something. All I know is at eleven this morning he announced that in one week we would have a three page paper due on the feudal era. No big deal right. That's what I thought until I heard the real kicker. Because it was a history paper and computers are a thing of the now and not of the past we couldn't use articles found on the Internet. We had to get up close and personal with the library.

Last time I was in one of these building was in grade three when they use to take all the classes up to the library for story time and force us to listen to the librarian as she read whatever she felt was relevant to what we were learning in class that week. Don't get me wrong I love reading. It's just that smell that hits one in the face when the door is open. The stale smell of old musty books. That and the quiet that seems to echo off the walls only to be disturbed but a page being turned. Give me a romance or fantasy book with a comfy chesterfield with music or television playing in the background any day over this place.

After a few moments my nose decided to turn itself off in hopes of starting up again once I was safely outside. Which couldn't happen soon enough. At a quick glance the library is nothing special a two stories building holding an unknown number of books, tables, and chairs used for information purposes and self pleasure for those who don't mind the smell and the silence.

Whoever designed this one was thinking about people like me and placed a help desk near the entrance. My first stop on my journey through this place. After waiting a few minutes for the person in front of me to be served I then moved forward when it became my turn.

" Hi I was wondering where I could find information on the feudal era." I said with a smile. Not the kind of smile that says I'm a ditz and can't find anything on my own. It was the kind that says it's been a long day and I understand because I'm tired too.

"Go up the stair threw the blue doors, turn left walk until you get the yellow stacks, then turn left again and keep walking until you hit the orange stakes. They should be around there in 'History'." I thanked her and left the find my way around the maze of books.

After following the directions I made it to the correct section which was relevant to that which I was searching for. "Lets see ancient history. That's a little vague with all these books. I'll have to narrow the subject a narrow it to a time period and country." As I walked down the aisle my finger and eyes scanned the titles. "Country Japan era Taisho, no, Meiji, no, Edo, no, Sengoku Jidai why not." I randomly picked an old bound volume, the cover was faded and worn except it seemed sturdyand soundtoo. The only letters I could make out were 'cme' It must be about how something came to be in existence As I opened the cover a dust cloud flew up in my face which in turn sent me into a sneezing frenzy that ended making my poor eyes water up. After blinking and sniffing following the episode I started reading looking for something interesting.

'This book is one of a set. Should something in this book come to pass ...' "Boring lets skip that part" 'The ones foretold in these stories and poems are ordinary people most of the time...' "Blah blah blah" 'In my travels these stories were found...' "Great he's one of the Brothers Grimm. Let's skip to the sentence of the page." 'After reading this and understanding the possible danger please enjoy' "Finally, must not have been very popular seeing as the writer put that warning there. Ha ha ha, as if anything could happen while reading a library book. It wouldn't be here if it was dangerous." I flipped through the pages occasionallystopping to silently read a passage or name. Love's Oracle, Eternity, Magic Knights, Broken Hearts, Endless Waltz, Soul Mates. I let my fingers trace the flowing letters of the last when I was hit by a vision.

I'm in what looks like an artists studio. Painting on the walls and leaning against one another. Numerous easels stand around with painting in different phases, some blank other half done few complete. In front of one of the painting a small girl stands staring her brown hair pulled back in a lop sided ponytail. Or maybe it just seems that way because her heads tilted to the side as she stares so intently at the picture.

The wooden doors open silently and in walks a demon. If one was to asked me at a latter point in time what kind of demon he was I would confess my ignorance. Never before had I laid my eyes on a demon for they are such an uncommon creature in my time. They are creatures from legends and myths, stories told to frighten little children and make they behave. But still I knew that he was one from the marking on his forehead and arms.

His onyx eyes locked onto the child and he crept forward until directly behind the girl.

"There you are my lady the western lord's looking for you." he paused before asking "My Lady is the painting to your liking." The flaming orange haired demon spoke out of the blue startling the young girl who was gazing at the painting on the easel as if she were mesmerized. The unexpected voice made her jump and straiten her posture.

"Oh, Rin is sorry for looking without asking first. But the lady is very beautiful she looks like an angel." the western lord's ward whispered.

"Ha ha ha. That she is, I saw her for but a moment then she disappeared into the dark of night almost as if she were a phantom." It seemed that the orange haired demon was the painter.

"Do you paint her for you wish her to be your mate." Rin asked with a tilt of her head in confusion.

"My Lady, did you not notice who she was with? Who held her in his arms?"

Both turned back to the painting. My eyes followed along with theirs. Slowly their voices fade and I'm left alone staring at the painting just as the little girl was doing before. What met my eyes was shocking for the beautiful woman the child spoke of was myself. I wore a gorgeous mauve kimono with pink cherry blossoms on the hem. My hair I could tell was longer then it is now. It was pulled back into a bun held in place with expensive hair sticks a few strands left down to shape my face. From my ears dangled costly earings and behind my left ear was a single purple Orchid. My eyes looked straight ahead full of confidence. My cheeks fleshed in excitement. My lips curved in a smile. Around my neck was a necklace with a crescent moon holding a star that hung between my breasts. In my right hand was my staff fully extended all the way to my feet showing off the its length as well as the sharp star and elegant wings which adorned the top. My left arm was arched up and behind my head as if reaching for a lover for reassurance. Around my waist was a clawed hand that was glowing green as if warning off others.

I followed that claw to the creature which stood behind me to meet a pair of golden orbs that seemed to be staring into my soul. That gaze sent me back into my own body.

I blinked to clear my eyesight which had bleared, readjusted my school bag and the book. Then I tried to turn the page to move on and forget what I just saw, but the paper seemed to stick together. That poem, 'Soul Mates' called to me for unknown reasons. I felt compelledto read aloud the poem so I did.

Soul mates

"When all seems lost

And pain is high

Revenge is on many minds

So shall they appear

One of night

Other of day

Together they will

End the war in any month that they may

Many will lie

And pretend

Saying that it was them that I now send

But all shall know them

By what is in the night sky

The moon be blessed

When gold and silver collide

And time does not apply

He shall emerge with more power then the rest

Sky and earth shell send

A goddess to defend

Keeper of the light

Warrior of the good fight

As different as can be

These two are what we need

To bridge the gap

And spring the last trap

But all remember this

Both are two halves of a whole

When the moon falls in love with the stars

And the dog chases the blossom

If by chance it catches this flower

Their broken hearts will melt into one.

And peace will rein over all the lands.

Because love conquers all."

I took a deep breath before saying the last sentence. By this point the air seemed to hum with magic. Magic that wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing and didn't what to stop and turn back. Full of uncertainties I finished to poem and sealed my fate.

"And no one remembers to expect

The unexpected."

I dropped the book as the last word passed my lips. A mist appeared from the book and swallowed me whole sending me into a cloudy tunnel. The smell of the mist was over powering my head started pounding and my eyesight bleared. The pain was just to much. As my eyes darkened I smiled in welcome knowing what would come next. I fainted into the abyes letting the mist lead my body to wherever I was needed. Never expecting that the next time I opened my eyes I would not recognize anything.

---

The book was called 'Things to come" when it landed on the floor the first page was turned. The page Sakura skimmed over. Sakura should have read the warning. Then she would have been ready for what was to come. If only she had an inkling of what she had gotten herself into this time.

"**This is a warning to all who possess even a drop of magic in their veins. This book contains much magic for it holds the hopes and dreams of may. If one such as us is chosen to read aloud a passage the we shall become part of the prophecy. Our part may be big or small but it shall be there. So be warned read at your own risk. After reading this and understanding the possible danger please enjoy."**

----

I'd like to say thanks to Morphinus ,Carmen, Mizuki hikari, and Sakura Phantom for reviewing.

As for everyone else who didn't review but read my story thanks too.

One last thing before I forget

**Review review review**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

England

The morning sun rose higher in the sky and shed it's many rays of light onto the beautiful manor down below. The perimeter of the lands where surrounded by a high brick wall and the only way in was by the front electronic fence or by air. The distance from the front door and the gate was a long ways. The driveway circled around a lovely fountain depicting an angel and demon. The demon carelessly pouring water from his hand as if it meant nothing to him at all while the angel had her hands held together a little ways under his and was trying to catch each precious drop in hopes of saving some for an unseen other. The fountain was found directly in front of the front door of the three story mansion. Inside lived three being Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, and their master Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Spinel, come back here with those gummy bears Now!" Ruby's voice echoed off the walls and down the halls of the mansion followed by a loud crash and a female shriek. "Ahhhh, when I get my hands on you I'm getting a new pair of black panther fur shoes."

Eriol looked up from his desk, found in his study, as the door was opened as a small stuffed cat like creature flew into the room and landed on one of the chairs. In its mouth was a bag of gummy bears and as Eriol watched it started eating them. Shaking his head to show his disapproval as well as to move his black bangs out of his eyes he spoke. "Spinel is it really necessary for you and Ruby to making so much noise this time of day. Also it's extremely to early in the morning to have you on a sugar high." With a sigh he took off his glasses and started rubbing his temples.

The little cat like creature named Spinel put the candy away with a look of regret and flew over to his master to land on the red cherry desk. "Master what is the matter. You haven't been yourself for the past couple of months. Ruby and I have both noticed it and are worried."

The door it shoved open and slams against the back of the wall and Ruby stormed into the study looking a mess her hair was wild and her jeans and t-shirt covered in dirt. She quickly glanced around the room until her brown doe eyes fell on her prey before she ran forward and made a swipe at Spinel. "He won't save you this time" she yelled as she got closer to Spinel only to have him dodge at the last moment and her leave five claw marks in the desk. Seeing that she missed she turned and followed Spinel over to the chesterfield and threw it out of her way. She finally had him cornered against the wall and one of the bookshelves her eyes started bleeding red. When a book from the top of the shelf fell and landed on her head stunning her long enough for Spinel to take refuge behind Eriol. "Hey what hit me?"Ruby asked while rubbing her head in hopes of making the lump go away having regained her cool she walked over and sat in Eriol chair next to Spinel.

Ignoring Spinel Eriol got up from his chair and walked over to retrieve the fallen book. "Hmmm, haven seen this book in years." after wiping the dust off of the book he read the title out load. "How Things Came To Be written by Duzie. I wonder if any new stories have been added since I last read it ten years ago." Letting the pages fall where they may he came across a story that was writing itself as he stood watching. After skimming the page one word came out of his mouth. "Shit" Shaking his head he turned to Ruby and Spinel "She did it again."

The guardians looked at each other in confusion and then voiced the question both wanted to know the answer to. "Who?"

Eriol took a deep breath and started to explain. "According to this book Sakura got herself sucked into the past. Where she is going to be part in fulfilling a prophecy. That girl attracts more trouble then any other living person on the face of the planet." Sigh.

"What should we do Master?" Ruby asked in a concerned voice.

"Send word to Aden and Tori they have a right to know what happened to Sakura. They also have to know that it could be years until she is returned to us if ever."

"What do you mean if ever? She would never leave her family and friend behind right." the pitch of Ruby's voice got higher with every word.

"Right now I don't know if Sakura's part in this is small or big. But is it is big then by going on the title then she might be finding her soul mate. And would you want to leave your soul mate is you found them. Something you have to understand is that things are only written in this book as they happen to the people involved in the prophecies. The only thing I have to go on is the title 'Soul mates' without the other book 'Things To Come' I don't have anyway of finding out anything except by reading this book. Ruby call Tori and have him search the last place Sakura was at for a book matching this one. Spinel call Lei's mother and fill her in, she's going to want to know that there is going to be a shift in power without Sakura in Tokyo. Now please leave I have to start reading and see if there is anyway for me to help her and get her home faster."

Ruby and Spinel left the room with a bow and went to make the dreaded phone calls their master requested them to make. Eriol turned on a lamp and sat in an easy chair underneath it and started reading to himself all the while hoping that this story had a happy ending for all the people involved. Having magic powers himself as he read the story he could picture everything the book described

----

A disembodied voice filled with wisdom speaks "The past is a funny thing that few people understand. Some people dream of reliving a day to fix all their mistakes. Others wish to have been present on a historic day so they can claim to have been witnessed to it. What most forget is that we are born in this time for a reason and the mistakes we make today helps shape our tomorrows. But to every rule there is always an exception, an exception so rare that it is thought to be but a legend. Once in a blue moon one individual is born their fate is not in the present but in the past. They alone help shape the future to what it is meant to be.

One such person is Sakura Avalon, the daughter of a archeologist and a model. Born in Tokyo, Japan. She is popular, clumsy, and sporty. She is gifted with the ability to yield the magic tarot cards possessed but the spirits of the world. She alone was sucked into the past yesterday. She is the one we follow this day. The one that has yet to realise her circumstances and the purpose of her being in this time.

Who am I, you wonder. How do I know so much about one girl? No I am not a stalker or a fiend. I simply am. I am omnipotent yet I have no control over what I know shall come to pass. I have no actual physical form only a spirit. Some call me a god others demon I am neither. I am a watcher one so old that I make Father Time seem like an infant. My only amusement is observing others while time makes them grow and mature. But that is enough about me the one you seek is in the lush forest over there. Sleeping and dreaming about the past, correction the future. Listen for the sounds and follow them to her side." the voice fades and sounds of slight pain is heard.

Groan, whimper, silence

Sakura Avalon is found lying face down on the ground in the middle of a dense forest, covered in a light dew. Her hair tangled, uniform dirty, and kit bag contents scattered. She roles onto her back with a grunt of pain and opens her green eyes to stare up at the branches of trees found over head.

"What hit me?" the first words out of my mouth as I raised my hand to run it through my hair only to find it a bird's net. "Damn" my voice is croaky and my mouth as dry as a desert. With effort I slowly sit up and glances around nothing is recognizable everything is foreign. I tilt my head back and inhales deeply only to find that even the smell of the air is different it is not polluted it is clean. "Where am I?" If I had a mirror I'm sure that I would see confusion is written all over my face."Nothing to do but start walking and hope I meet someone" I gathered up my fallen articles and head out.

I walked for what seemed like hours but was in fact only one hour good thing Yukito gave me that wrist watch last year for a gift. "When is this forest going to end? Man, how could I forget." With a smirk on my lips I called out the one creature that could tell me the length of the forest. "Wood, hear my voice and come to answer a quick question if you please." I waited and for once nothing happened. "Hmmm, maybe I didn't phrase it right. Wood and Earth hear my plea come and help me." Nothing once again. With neither one of them answering I searched my bag only to find my set of Star cards missing. Worried I set out once again hoping to find the answers to all my questions as well as my missing friends.

I walked for another hour and a half and found out something interesting, walking in the woods by myself is very soothing and it also gave me a time to think on everything that had happened to me or everything that I remembered happening to me . At one point I found a stick on the ground and decided to use it as my walking stick. The shape of it reminded me of a club or a old mans cane. 'Where am I and how did I get here? No where that I know of has this much forest near Japan. There doesn't seem to be any mountains around here. I only found that one stream that I washed and got water from. So where in the world am I, maybe on someone's private property or maybe ...' my thoughts were cut off by a piercing scream.

I turned to my left and ran as fast as my feet let me. I'm thankful that I use to be on track and field other wise I would have ended up winded with all the walking and running I had done today. Branches whipped by my face each trying to detain me as I travelled it seemed. I slowed down seconds before coming to the sounds I softly dropped my kit bag and hid behind a random tree in hopes that I could observe before interfering. What my eyes met was horrible one woman fallen on the ground with three men gathered around her taunting and beating on her small defenceless body as she curled herself around trying to protect what was in her arms from their brute force. The men were all dressed the same in hunters clothes of green and brown so they could fade better into the forest when hunting. Each carried a different weapon one wore daggers, the other a bow and arrow and the last one wore what looked like a sword. Two were my height except the one carrying the sword he was a little taller. The woman was another matter her clothes were in tatters, her face swollen and her voice hoarse from her crying and screams. But nothing the woman said stopped the beating she was getting. The mens hate filled voices floated to my ears on the breeze.

"You thought you could get away from us whore" followed by a kick,

"Whimper"

"Where's your lover now" cruel laughter filled the air.

Not being able to stand by and do nothing I started to creep forward through the brush waiting for my moment to strike with my walking stick. 'Plan of attack, go for the one with the sword first that way you have a better chance of getting the others before they get you.' I kept skulking around until I was within reach of them. 'Stupid fools not realising how close to death they are. The hunters being hunted hehehe. It's what they get of hurting an innocent woman.'

"I'll tell you where he is, he's dead, right where you'll be soon enough, you and that half breed child for yours. You should never have chosen that demon over the village chief's son. Let's finish this men." He must have been the leader of the hunters because he was the one with the sword. As his hand reached for the sword I made my move. Using all of my speed I appeared behind him and handling the stick like a baseball bat wacked him over the head knocking him out. Before his head reach the ground I swamped my stick for his sword and turned to face my other two foes. The look of shock was written all over their faces was quickly changed to a look of rage right before they attacked. One took his bow and arrows out and started to aim waiting for a clean shot while the other attacked me head on with his daggers hoping to distract me long enough for the arrow to pierce my heart.

"You hurt our leader. For that you must die." said the one in front to me right before he lunged at me with one of his daggers. I fainted to the right then brought the sword down on his wrist cutting off his left hand. The hand and dagger dropped to the ground followed by a great deal of his blood. Before he could react I grabbed his right wrist and twisted his arm behind his back positioned my sword to his neck and turned to face his friend using him as a human shield seconds before the arrow was released to hit the man in my arms square in the heart. Before he could reload I dropped the dead man and dived for the fallen dagger. As fast as it was in my hands it was faster out for I threw it straight at the archer. Hitting him and embedding itself in his right eye killing himself instantly. With caution I walked over to the leader to see how much damage I had done to his head only to find out that when he had fallen he cracked his head open on a chanced placed rock.

"Well that's karma" I said while I walked over to the fallen woman. As I placed my hand on her shoulder she jerked out of my grasp."Are you alright miss?" She nodded then tried to get up on her own but failed so I helped her walk to a better spot away from the dead men. "Hi my name is Sakura Avalon. What's your name? Can you please tell me why they were beating you? Does this forest ever end?" The look she gave me said do you ever stop talking long enough to get the answer you wish to know. So I simply sat down in front of her and studied her. Her hair was a black mess twigs were sticking out from getting caught in it while she had been trying to run away , she had wide blue eyes, her right swollen from the hunters, her face was covered in dirt and she had cuts and scraps all over her body that I could see.

As her clear blue eyes gazed into my emerald green ones I could almost swear she was peering straight into my soul to see if I was worthy of knowing her secrets. What she saw must have reassured her because she opened her mouth and spoke in a grateful voice."Thank you for your help. My name is Aya. Those men where beating me because I fell in love with a demon and had his child." I finally noticed what she held in her arms was a baby girl. The child had blue eyes like her mother's and orange hair the same as I guess her father's, but the really odd thing about the child was that she had little cat ears sticking out of her head. 'She is so cute. I wonder if her ears are as soft as they look.' "Her name is Soi" I nodded my head to let Aya know I was listening and for her to continue.

"After Soi birth, my mate and I decided that I would go and live with him and his people instead of my village for they don't approve of demon - human relationships. Unfortunately before I could leave the village chiefs son found out and went berserk. Two years ago he asked for my hand in marriage but I turned him down. All this time he has filled his heart with nothing but malice toward me and my family. Upon hearing of my departure he finally snapped, he sent the hunters of my village after me right as my mate arrived. Being as he is my mate Kyo ordered me to run while he stayed behind to fight and make sure I got away with our child. But I worry that they might have been to much for him seeing as those men were able to followed me." Her eyes clouded over for a moment in which I thought that perhaps she might cry. But she only shook her head as if to clean out some cobwebs and continued on with answering my earlier questions.

"This forest is the only sacred place in all of the four lands. This forest is neutral territory for any of the lords of the lands. It is neutral because this forest grows on each of the lands and no matter how anyone tries to conquer it this forest is protected by some mysterious powers. It is called no mans land for no man or demon rules here. It's so sacred because it is believed that only those meaning no harm can enter this forest and leave without being killed, or if they have permission from the gods." I smirked and said " I guess they didn't ask for permission before entering."

She shook her head slightly letting some of her black tresses to fall over her shoulder. "But I did as I entered I asked for the forest to protect me and my child from harm. Not to long after you arrived it was a sign that the forest really is enchanted. My village is a stone throw away from here in the west." By now Aya was starting to look really tired and wore out so I told her to rest while I went looking for my bag. I wandered back to the clearing with the hunters bodies and ducked behind the trees to get my bag all the while thinking to myself of all Aya had told me. ' I'm in a magic forest in a land which is divided up into four parts each with a lord. In the west is Aya village and her mate which is a demon not a human by the looks of those ears on Soi's head. He is in the village either dead or captured in the villagers. I feel like it's my responsibility to go and try to free him. Only I don't know if my power is going to listen to me seeing as it didn't before and the cards are still missing. "Hmmm last time I only called the cards by name it's been awhile maybe I should try using my staff and see if that does any good." I reached my hand into the neck of my shirt and lifted the necklace off of my neck letting it dangle from my fingers as I recited the spell the release my star staff.

"Key of the stars

With powers burning bright

Surrender the wand

Let the forces ignite

Release"

My magic circle appeared and my Star Staff fully extended and landed in my grasp. As my staff landed the wind whispered in my ear "My lady summon us to your side once again. Climb up high and summon us anew." Knowing that it was Windy my first ally I did as suggested. I studied the trees around me and climbed a poplar tree. After climbing to the top I raise my wand high above my head summoned my magic circle with a simple thought and yelled out in my most commanding voice "Star Cards Hear Your Mistress's Voice And Return To Her Side." Birds took to the sky as it darkened blocking out the sun, clouds formed, the wind picked up, rain started poring down drenching all it touched and lightning started to strike the earth making it rumble and yet I stood there as if this was an everyday occurrence and smiled into the magical storm. I waited for what I knew was to come next the calming of the sky and for shooting stars to streak across the day sky. In the end my cards would be by my side.

----

Deep within the walls of a castle found in the heart of the western lands a young girl sits gazing out of her bedroom window. The room which she resides is painted blue with white clouds on the ceiling. The overall motif of the room is blue and white. The four post king sized canopy bed was sky blue with white lace. Her comforter was white with pale blue crescent moons stitched with care randomly on the body. Her pillows where the same pale blue as the moons only to have little white stars sprinkled over the cover. When a servant or guest entered her room they notice many things one being that by the looks of things the small child has everything she would wish for from the day and age which she is found.

The room which she now resides her bed is found in the center across from the door. To the left of the bed there is a wood wardrobe filled with expensive kimonos, on the floor in the corner there are spinning tops and other toys. On the right beside her bed is a night stand holding a painting of herself and the lord of the castle as well as a candle should she need light if by chance the fire dies in the night. There are two large bookcases found in the room one on both sides one next to the side table the other next to the wardrobe. These are filled with educational lessons, bed time stories, and dolls. Some of the dolls have porcelain faces and painted smile while others are made of cloth with there features stitched on and their dresses replicas of the girl's own. Across from her bed is a large fireplace so she is never cold and a large blue Persian rug so if she felt like it she could stare at the fire and relax. Her favourite feature was her window which had a seat attached covered in blue and white pillows. This was her favourite for it over looked the garden below with all the beautiful flowers she helped grow as well as it let her look at the night sky and watch for shooting stars.

This is where she now sits looking longingly out the window to the outside world. Her eyes are hazel and her hair mousey brown pulled back in a lopsided ponytail. She is dressed in a yellow silk kimono and is bare foot. Her name is Rin and she is the ward of the western lord Sesshourmaru. Normally all smiles today she wears a frown because her lord is displeased with her.

"How was Rin suppose to know that Jekken couldn't fly like Lord Sesshourmaru? It was only the at the top of the third floor he's a demon too and he survived. It's not fair!" She said to herself with a pout to turn and observe the outside world once again. She noticed a pretty butterfly float by her window reflecting the sun off it's wings when all of a sudden the sky went black and lightning and thunder started sounding throughout the land shacking the castle to the core.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Rin screamed as she ran for her bed and crawled under the covers hiding her head and body. "LORD SESSHOMARU! PLEASE PROTECT RIN!" not a minute passed before her bedroom door was opened and the lord entered. Before Rin's cry for help Sesshomaru was working on his lands accounts in his personal study while wishing for some sort of distraction. Rin's cry was god sent to help relieve the boredom of reading numbers on numbers knowing that all were correct for no one was stupid enough to try to jip the western lord. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to leave the papers he raced to Rin's side.

"What is the matter Rin?" Lord Sesshourmaru asked nonchalantly "Your not normally frightened by a little thunder and lightning storm." he said as he pulled the blanket off her little head and watched as her scared eyes peeked out.

Her panic filled hazel eyes looked at the western lord and saw that it was in fact him but her mind didn't comprehend what she saw for she was so filled with fear like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming car. Her eyes saw the six foot tall figure of her guardian. She saw his long flowing silver hair that went to the middle of his back. As well as his perfectly chiselled face that with his demon markings that only added to his looks. A crest moon precisely in the middle of his forehead and two strips on each cheek. His one clawed hand reaching out and holding the blanket that once covered her head. His golden eyes filled with concern for her obvious distress. Rin just couldn't understand why her lord was so calm. Didn't he feel how wrong that storm was. Didn't he sense that the storm was not natural. "LORD SESSHOURMARU SAVE RIN!"

"From what Rin and why are you still yelling" he said as he dropped the cover to pick Rin up and carried her over to the window seat once again. Once arriving he sat with Rin in his lap and rubbed gently on her back until she was settled down enough to tell him what was on her mind.

"Lord Sesshourmaru don't you feel it?" Rin was finally able to ask without screaming.

"Feel what Rin it's just a storm" He tilted his head the side and concentrated on the raging winds outside the window incase he had in fact missed something. " I don't sense anything amiss out there Rin." He said after he was done listening to the wind.

"Wrong" she whispered

Sesshomaru raised his elegant eyebrow. Never in all his years taking care of Rin had she ever not believed when he spoke to her. She knew he would only tell her the truth so why would she now think he would start lying to her. "Rin explain yourself to this Sesshomaru." He glanced downward to his chest where Rin had her head resting while starring off into the distance at the storm. He did sound a little cross but only because he did like being told he was wrong by his ward.

Her little head resting on his chest didn't more as her eyes locked onto a distance spot that even Sesshomaru couldn't see with his improved vision. "This is not Kami's tears or him stamping his feet this is another's work. Something is happening far over there and Rin doesn't want it to hurt her home." after saying this she gave a whimper as thunder sounded through the sky while she tried to beery her head in his clothes.

To say Sesshomaru was shocked was an understatement but he didn't let it show on his face even with Rin not paying enough attention to notice. "Rei come to me I require your presents." he called out in hushed voice knowing that the demon he called would hear his call and come to him.

The door was knocked on with a curt command to enter the bedrooms door was opened and in walk a snake demon. He was shorter then his lord with green hair and his skin had a leathery look to it. His red eyes were slitted and his nose pretty much nonexisting and on his face and arms were demon marks in the shape of diamonds. He kneeled before his lord and bowed to show respect. "You summoned me my liege" he questioned with a hiss. All the while keeping his eyes to the floor until otherwise told.

"Rise Rei and tell me what you make of the storm raging outside right now."

Sesshomaru had summoned Rei for he would know that if in fact this storm was magic based or not. He would be able to tell whether or not the caster of the spell was friend or foe for he had a connection with the spirits. Rei glanced at Sesshomaru holding Rin while the child huddled in his embrace then turned his gaze to the world outside the castle walls. Sesshomaru watched Rei facial expression as the snake turned and peered onto the weather outside the window. Sesshomaru hoped that Rei would have some clue as to what was happening outside the window and be able to lesson Rin's fears.

The snake demon hissed in annoyance "Magic my lord and strong magic at that. The eye of the storm is near the border of the Western land and No mans land my lord." After saying that he tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes and concentrated of the words of the spirits raging outside. After a couple of minutes with his red eyes still closed he spoke with certainty "The spirits of the land are laughing with happiness saying that the master has returned my lord. They say that the master brings both hope and destruction but will even out the scale if all follows the correct path." Following this Rei opened his eyes and turned his gaze onto the dog demon before continuing " I have never felt this sort of response from the spirits of the lands. If I had to guess something big is going to happen soon my lord but I can't tell if it's going to be harmful or not to the Western lands." Rei shook his head as if to clear out the cobwebs then waited his lord response to all he had just learned.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the snake and said with a growl "Explain."

The snake sighed "To my knowledge never have all the spirits or most of them for that matter ever served under one master. As I'm sure you know there are numerous spirits in the world each as different as demons. For example the firey spirit is outgoing and hot tempered while the wood spirit is calm, gentle and hates unnecessary fighting. If a great number of the spirits have found a common master they will be a worthy ally or a dangerous foe. Personally I wouldn't wish to be that person though my lord."

"Why not Rei?"

"It is thought that with the spirits help guide the world and if one is gifted with the help of the spirits then they have the responsibility of the weight of the world on there shoulders. I do know one thing for sure though if someone does have control over them then more then likely something is going to happen. Something big that could very well effect all five lands." Rei nodded once as if to confirm to himself what he just spoke of.

Sesshomaru's eyes glazed over as he thought on what he was told. 'A foe strong enough to summon all the elements at a flick of their wrist. This Sesshomaru must have them as an ally. They are someone this Sesshomaru can acknowledge as an equal. This Sesshomaru wonders if they would be a true challenge in a sword fight. This Sesshomaru will ...' before he could finish his thought two little hand caught his face to turn his golden eyes towards her chocolate brown ones. "Rin thinks that Lord Sesshomaru should send someone to get the master of the spirits before someone else does. That way Lord Sesshomaru can make the storm stop. Please make the storm stop." Rin dropped her hands after saying her peace. She turned her head then to follow the conversation once again between her lord and his acquaintance.

Considering her requests Sesshomaru finally agreed and turned his gaze once more to his vessel. "Rei take Martin and head to where the eye of the storm is and persuade this master to come here. Use whatever means necessary to make him join my force."

"Him?" the question in the snakes voice.

"Of coarse him, no woman could every control this much magic at once and still live. Woman are weak and on the slim chance it was a woman then would she not be called a mistress not master by the spirits. Think man before you question your lord." with that Sesshomaru gave Rei a dismissive wave of his clawed hand.

Recognizing his dismissal Rei left in search of the monkey demon Martin his assigned partner in his new mission.

After Rei's departure of the room Rin and Sesshomaru sat once again and simply watched the raging storm. About twenty minutes later Rei and Martin were seen heading in the direction of the storm. Standing up Sesshomaru set Rin to her feet and offered his hand to her. "It's going to be at least and hour or two until they arrive at their destination. Do you wish to eat and accompany me to the study for a while?"

Rin took his outstretched hand and nodded her head in agreement. The two went about there business both waiting to see what the out come of the storm would be and the news the two negotiators would bring back from the border.

---

Eriol put the book down and snapped his fingers making a bookmark appeared in thin air. He closed his eyes, sighed with tiredness and started thinking about what little he had learned from the book . 'At the rate the story is going who knows how long it will take for the prophecy to come true. Sakura is going to need help. I wonder if I can communicate with her somehow.' The study door once again opens and both Ruby and Spinel walk in looking some what disheartened. Spinel was the first to break the silence.

"Lei's mother wants you to phone her personally and inform her of what is happening. She also said that if what I said is the actual truth and that if Sakura did get sucked into the past then we'll have her full support and help in keeping power balanced. She then mentioned something about sending one of her daughters to Tokyo to replace Lei old post. She didn't think that Sakura would what him back in town after the last incident." After saying all that he looked at Ruby for her to explain how her phone call went.

"I really hate being the bearer of bad news. I got Tori on the phone and explain everything that I new. He wasn't happy about any of it but he promised to go search everywhere he thought that Sakura could have been. He said that once he found the book, and he said he would find it if he had to tear the whole city apart to find it, he and Yukito would catch the first flight here. Tori volunteered to tell Aden about Sakura but more then likely Aden will phone and want to pick your brain as to what happened later. Tori also mentioned something about a missing persons report. And that's it." Ruby's voice trailed off as her thoughts wondered off.

Eriol opened his eyes and told his servants his next wish for them to complete. "Ruby I want you to research the five territories as well as any reference to a cat demon named Kyo or a half breed named Soi. Spinel I want you to seek any information on the demon Lord Sesshomaru. He's been mentioned and is sending two demons after Sakura as we speak so it would be nice to know what to expect in the future from him. That's it report back to me when you find anything."

After both Ruby and Spinel left for the library Eriol sat back and once more started to read. Hoping this time that something helpful to be revealed. As well as something good he could tell everyone when his phone started ring with people wanting answers.

* * *

That's it for this chapter thanks to Sakura Phantom,Hyperactive Squirrel, and No Name as well as anyone else that read my last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update my muse went on vacation and had her cousin fill in but she only does poetry.

Anyway I was wondering if anyone could write and tell me a little something about the different layers to a kimono. If someone could that would be great.

Don't forget to review please.


End file.
